Bonne Jenet
B. Jenet (B・ジェニー, Bii. Jenne), Bonne Jenet in full, is a character from both Garou: Mark of the Wolves and The King of Fighters series. She was voted as the third favorite character during her debut. She is voiced by Rei Saitō and Gina Rose. Story ''Garou: Mark of The Wolves'' Jenet is the leader of a group of pirates known as the Lillien Knights. Jenet entered the tournament hosted by Kain R. Heinlein to rob him of anything valuable he might be keeping in his mansion. In her ending, she passes out amidst the destruction of Kain's mansion after defeating him. Her crew saves her from being trapped under the rubble, but fails to secure any of the treasure they had been looking for. ''The King of Fighters'' In her debut, she is the one who called for Tizoc and Gato to form a team, though she is mostly in the tournament for monetary gain. King informs Mai Shiranui and Yuri Sakazaki that Jenet has plans to also enter the KOF XIII tournament, but ends up as an audience with Tizoc, Malin, Bao and Momoko. In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, her parents are revealed to be incredibly wealthy; she formed the Lillien Knights when she became bored of her tedious lifestyle. Before the start of the tournament, she attends a party in her otherwise occupied parents' place. While there, the son of the host attempts (and fails quite miserably) to impress her with his paltry skills in Savate. Although Jenet is rather repulsed by his arrogance and embarrassing lack of skill, she learns from him that the King of Fighters tournament is being held once again. After her Lillien Knights knock the man unconscious and rob his father, Jenet decides to join the tournament in hopes of winning the prize money. Personality A cheerful girl, Jenet is also very ambitious when it comes to money. Although being the daughter of a very wealthy family, she prefers to steal rather than ask her parents for money. She is a party girl and is very comfortable around men, since her relationship with her Lillien Knights is of pure dominance. After seeing an old photograph of him, Jenet considers Terry Bogard as "her first love". Powers *'Aerokinesis' - Jenet has limited control of the air. **'Wind projectile' - Jenet can create a projectile made of wind. **'Wind Attacks' - Jenet can use air currents to increase damage made by her attacks. **'Glide' - Jenet is able to glide in the air. *'Heart Projectile'- After she throws her opponent a kiss, Jenet can damage them with a giant heart. Skills Leadership - Running her own crew of pirates and ship too, Jenet is a prominent leader and tactician. Fighting Style Her fighting style, the LK Arts, is very similar to Savate, the French Kickboxing. She does use some slaps and even takes her high heels off and beats her enemy with it from time to time. Music *'Bad Girl?' - Garou: Mark of the Wolves *'Kiss of Poison' - The King of Fighters XI Game Appearances *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - unlockable *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (first title) - unplayable *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Island Dennou Freecell Ote Yawarakani *SNK Dream Battle Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XIII - in the London stage, passing mention in Women Fighters story and cameo in their ending *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo See Also *Bonne Jenet/Gallery Trivia * The rose design on her shoulder is painted with inks from India. She especially likes it for its aesthetics and rustic taste. *Her name may be a reference to Anne Bonney. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Jenet-garou.jpg|''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' artwork of B. Jenet. Image:Bjenet another.jpg|Designs for B. Jenet's Another outfit in KOF: Maximum Impact 2. Image:Bjenet-galsisland.jpg|One of B. Jenet's outfits in SNK Gals Island. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:English Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in January